This invention relates to structural acrylic urethane adhesives. Such adhesives are useful for bonding materials together in the assembly of automobiles. More specifically, this invention relates to an adhesive suitable for bonding fiberglass-reinforced polyester substrates.
Transparent adhesives for glass which comprise urethane acrylates in acyclic acid diluents, and which are suitable for the production of clear glass laminates are known and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,739. However, such adhesives are not well suited for bonding fiberglass-reinforced polyester substrates, such as are useful, for example, in the manufacture of vehicles, particularly automobiles. It would be desirable to provide a heat-curable one-part adhesive for bonding fiberglass-reinforced polyester substrates (also referred to as sheet molding compound (SMC) components) to each other or to a metal substrate, which would provide sufficient lap shear strength over a sufficient range of temperatures to be useful in the manufacture of vehicles.